Melancholy Movie Date
by theimpalaqueen
Summary: Mary grinned, and nodded enthusiastically, responding with a light squeeze back. "I'm excited." Mary admitted, though it was obvious by the happy expression all over her face. "I'll finally be free. And we'll be together, left to ourselves..." she trailed off with a distinctly peaceful sigh, placing a brief kiss on his lips before pulling back to watch him. "Just a few more months.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I would quickly like to state that this first started as an RP on Omegle, but I disconnected from the RP-er and never found them again. The first there chapter will mostly be copy and pasted from the chat but if I continue beyond that it will be all my own work. I also would like to state I do not own any characters unless otherwise stated, all characters belong to The CW's show Supernatural.**

* * *

Mary was walking down the hallway, by herself, on her birthday. It didn't bother her too much since she knew in an hour she'd be free to go do whatever she wanted… well until her Dad needed her. But today was Mary's 18th birthday and she spotted John's black Impala parked outside of the school, John messing with the radio. It wasn't normal for him to show up at the High School since he graduated last year.

Mary made her way out of a side door by the school, not wanting to get caught sneaking out since it would result in a detention and she didn't need one of those. Not if she was going to try to get into a good college after High School.

Mary's caramel colored ankle boots clicked as she quickly made her way across the parking lot towards the Impala. She knocked on the passenger side window which caused John to whip is head around. When he saw Mary, his face softened and he leaned over and rolled down the window as fast as his arm would let him.

"Hey John." Mary said gently with a small wave, the two had been dating for little over a year but Mary would still get butterflies when talking to John. "What are you doing here?"

"Just here to bring my birthday girl some lunch." John said teasingly. "Or take her out to lunch is what I meant."

" John, I can't just leave school right now. I still have class after lunch." Mary said as she leaned against the passenger side window of her boyfriend's car, green eyes staring him down.

"Please Mar, just this once? I'll get you back in… 5 mintues. Please?" John pleaded with Mary, sorrow slowly growing in his blue eyes as he looked at his girlfriend.

Mary peered back at the school which she didn't really want to go back in to. "5 minutes? You promise?"

John nodded, "Only 5 minutes." Anticipation grew in John's eyes, was Mary actually going to agree to come with?

Despite her fear of missing class, was pushing back an excited smile as she slipped into the car. She shut the door behind her and buckled her seat belt quickly, enjoying the rock music softly playing through the speakers and grinning over at John.

"This better be worth it." she teased.

"Oh trust me Mary, it will be." John put the car in drive and pulled out of the school parking lot and drove down the road towards the little town they lived in.

Mary scooted forward a bit in her seat, pushing strands of golden blonde hair over her shoulder, eyes alight with anticipation and trees began to blur as they passed. Mary considered the situation, trying to guess where he could possibly be bringing her.

John took one his hands off the steering wheel and placed it on Mary's delicate hand which was placed on the bucket seat between them. Mary's smile grew slightly shy at John's actions, though she was obviously quite happy in the moment as she laced their fingers together, intertwined as they drove in near-silence.

John kept driving, passing through the center of town. Maybe he lied slightly when he said it would only take 5 minutes. "So Mar, how's your day been?" John glanced over at Mary, his blue eyes studying the profile of her face.

Mary smiled over at him, gave a little shrug. "Alright. Full of exams." she admitted with a little sigh, squeezing his hand lightly. "It's nice to get away."

"You didn't have any exams this afternoon did you?" John asked slightly worried he was going to take her away from passing with all A's like he knew she wanted to.

Mary shook her head no, she was done with them for the day. It which was one of the more significant reasons she wasn't going to kick and scream at him once she noticed John was obviously taking her somewhere farther away than the five minutes he promised. "No, none this afternoon." she confirmed, smiling again as she peered out ahead of them, enjoying the view. "How was your day, John?" she asked.

John let out a sigh of relief when he heard Mary didn't have any more exams. "It could have been better; some people just don't understand I'm not a car magician."

She gave out a quiet giggle, and nodded. Mary knew his job could be pretty stressful, having to deal with people all day, and she tried to keep his mind from it if she could. "They should be lucky they have such a good mechanic on their side." Mary insisted with a smile that showed her pearly white teeth.

"If only I was one." John rolled his eyes at Mary's comment, he wasn't near being a good mechanic but it was what got him by. He reached over and turned the radio up slight, making sure it wasn't too loud so that if either of them wanted to talk they didn't have to yell.

Mary let her eyes wander over to the window to watch the landscape fly by, becoming a bit mesmerized by the beauty of it all. John and Mary's fingers still lay laced together on the seat between them, neither daring, or wanting to move them.

John slowed the car down when they came to a little clearing in a small patch of forest. He leaned over and put his hands over Mary's eyes only to pull them away a few seconds later. "Suprise!" John yelled letting Mary take in the small like meadow like area he had brought her to.

A grin spread across her lips as she examined the clearing for just a moment before slipping out of the passenger side, walking rather gracefully to the center of the grassy circle of forest, doing a few spins to take in the blue sky and giggling as she swooped and sat on the ground. She stopped to peer over at John. "It's real pretty out here."

"Just like you." John winked at Mary before walking to the back of the car and opening up the trunk.

He picked up a small blanket and some food he had packed for the both of them and brought them over to where Mary had sat down. Mary's eyes watched John as all this happened. The blanket fabric fluttered softly to the ground before John placed the food in the center.

"John." Mary uttered with a grin, reaching over to squeeze his hand as she moved over onto the blanket. Delicately pulling her legs to the side since she was wearing a skirt. "Than you. This is amazing." She appraised.

"Oh, no problem." John smiled. "Anything for the Birthday Girl." John was happy that he could please Mary even though he hadn't given her an extremely expensive gift.

Mary too a few things from the basket of food which John had set down, she pulled out two sandwiches. One for herself, and one for John and placed them both on paper plates which John had also brought with.

Mary's eyes flicked up to John's, her head tilted to the side a bit. "So, it _is_ a Friday, after all… we could make plans for tonight." Mary suggested, smiling at John as she tucked one of her loose curls behind her ear.

John took a bite of his food before answering Mary. "Well, what if I already made plans."

Mary's face dropped thinking John meant he had made plans with someone else.

"What was that face for Mary?" John chuckled. "What, you don't want to spend a whole day with me?" John wrapped an arm around Mary, wanting to be as close to her as possible.

Mary pressed against him, still holding his hand, looking excited at the proposition of plans as she squinted against the bright sunlight.

"No I do..I just, nevermind." Mary's face became flush. "What are your plans?" she asked curiously, letting her eyes drift over to him. She knew it was unlikely he would tell her a thing, rather make it a surprise, but had decided to try nonetheless.

"Well..." John said debating whether he should tell Mary his plans or not. "I have a few things planned I still have to decide which one I think you'd like to do most."

Mary placed a kiss on his cheek, enjoying the slight stubble there, and peered up at him where she was tucked snugly beneath his arm "Well, I'm sure I'll enjoy myself either way. I'll be with you." she assured him confidently, the sun shining warmly down on them, though not quite enough to make them uncomfortable.

John thought to himself for a while about what he and Mary should do, he drew a blank. "Mar." He said drawing her attention to him once again. "What do you _really_ want to do? I'll let you choose tonight."

She raised an eyebrow, as she was not used to be able choosing what they were to do. Mary could shamelessly admit that she loved his nickname for her, and it still curved her lips up into a smile every time she heard it.

"Well, we could always sit around, watch some movies." Mary paused, and nudged him gently in the side, teasing. "I don't think we're up for any clubs tonight."

John let out a small chuckle. "Whatever makes you happy, I'll do it." John kissed the top of Mary's head waiting for her to make a final decision.

"Yes. We can just sit around. Maybe go on a walk when the stars start to come out." she decided, the thought putting another smile on her face, and she peered up at him questioningly.

Mary nudged his neck with her nose, burying her face in it for a second and enjoying his barely-there cologne and the smell of car oil, before looking up at him again. "Sorry, I'm a bit of a romantic." she apologized with a little laugh.

"No, don't apologize Mary. That actually sounds perfect." John gave her a small smile before leaning back and lying down on the blanket, his fingers still intertwined with hers.

Mary gave out a little sigh of relief before allowing herself to be tugged down onto the blanket by John, squeezing his hand and curling up next to him, grinning, squinting slightly as the sunlight directed at her face. "Does it?" Mary asked hopefully.

"Yes, perfect. Just like you." John kissed the end of Mary's nose causing her to squirm away slight before John pulled her back close to him. He was happy Mary decided to do something that wouldn't take a lot of effort. He never really liked doing big things but never knew she didn't enjoy it either.

Mary had a slight, rosy blush on her cheeks at his appraisal, planting a lighthearted kiss on his shoulder as her gaze drifted over to where he lay next to her. "We can put on some records, lay back... It'll be nice. Relaxing." she said almost dreamily, grinning.

John squeezed Mary's side, "That sounds perfect." He said again, relaxing where he was lying not wanting to get up just yet.

A few more minutes passed, both of them splayed over the red and white checkered blanket, the sun warming their bodies which were quite closely pressed together.

"Can we just stay here forever?" Mary asked quietly, in a near-whisper, sounding dreamy and a bit lazy with the warmness and the blissful feeling of the man she loved laying beside her.

John smiled, pulling Mary closer to him. "I'd like that, but before your school closes I'll have to go and explain why you weren't in class."

Mary turned around so she was facing him and buried her face in his chest, breathing in the scent once again and running the fabric of his shirt between her fingers. Her eyes peered up at him, and she gave a soft smile.

"What would you say?" she asked quietly, curiously.

"Well, I could say I needed to see my girlfriend on her birthday." John said with a small laugh. "No, I'll probably tell them you had to umm..." He thought for a minute. "Go to the dentist and your parents couldn't bring you so I had to."

She nodded, surprised at herself when she replied with an ease. "Sure, why not". It wasn't usually like her to skip class, but it was her birthday. And it was far too blissful of a moment to interrupt. "Do we have to drive back to the school, then?" Mary asked, still playing with the hem of his shirt, blinking up at him.

"Not yet, we still have a half an hour." John wrapped one her perfect curls, which she had obviously spent so much time on the morning, around his finger.

"Good." she replied simply, smiling softly at the way he twirled her golden hair around his finger, leaning into him, giving a happy sigh that was just under her breath.

John didn't try to make much conversation after that, he was too busy enjoying the fact it was just him and Mary for once without anyone bothering them. His breathing slowed as he breathed in the smell of Mary as she rested her head on his chest trying to get closer to him. She didn't wear perfume but he still couldn't get enough of her, whatever it was she smelled like, he enjoyed it. Mary's small fingers gently traced circles on the back of John's beat up hands.

John tried to pull Mary closer even though there wasn't any space between them; they'd been laying in silence for twenty minutes just taking in each other and the beauty around them. "Happy Birthday Mar, only a few more months and then your out of school." He squeezed her hand, happy they could start a bigger life together soon.

Mary grinned, and nodded enthusiastically, responding with a light squeeze back. "I'm excited." Mary admitted, though it was obvious by the happy expression all over her face. "I'll finally be free. And we'll be together, left to ourselves..." she trailed off with a distinctly peaceful sigh, placing a brief kiss on his lips before pulling back to watch him. "Just a few more months." she repeated back to him in a whisper.

John's memory brought him back to reality; he got the letter yesterday that he was to become a Marine in Vietnam. He wasn't really in the mood to tell Mary right now and ruin this perfect moment so he kept to himself. "Just a few more." He whispered into her soft hair, it getting stuck to his damp, yet cracked lips, but he didn't really care.

With a little, pleased giggle, Mary squeezed his hand once again and straightened herself out just a bit. "What now?" she asked a bit distantly, looking into his eyes, head tilted just a bit, the way it did when she was asking any kind of question.

"Well," John looked at his watch. "We should stop by your school quick, they're gonna close up in 5 minutes. We will have to take a shortcut to get there." John let a small grin play across his face as he got up and folded the blanket they had been laying on and stuffed it in the basket before throwing it in the back of the Impala and getting in the drivers seat.

Mary nodded, giving him a little wink as she helped throw a few things into the trunk as well, pulling her slightly flowy skirt down with chaste. "Don't worry, going a little over the speed limit won't hurt." she insisted, slipping into the passenger seat. He loved the car, the sleek black paint and the roar of the engine nearly sent adrenaline through her. She smiled wide over at John, feeling happy to get out of the second half of school for once.


	2. Chapter 2

John pulled the car out of the little area it had been parked in it, roaring down the road to make it to the school in time. By the time they got there, there was about a minute left. John got out of the car, opened Mary's door and helped her out before grabbing her hand and running into the school building and to the attendance desk.

Mary quickly followed John, pushing through the door and standing before the ladies behind the counter. They each gave her warm smile; Mary was rarely a "bad" student, and she had a good reputation with them. Mary figured one little absence wouldn't ruin any of that.

"Hello," John said giving them an innocent smile. "I'm sorry that Mary as absent from school, she had a dentist appointment and I had to take her to it since her parents couldn't." John squeezed Mary's hand unconsciously, nervous the ladies wouldn't believe him.

The cute little old ladies looked a bit doubtful, but they decided to let it pass when Mary gave them a nod and an apologetic smile.

"Alright, that's just fine. By the way, Happy Birthday Mary. It is a shame you had to go to the dentist on your birthday." they said with warm smiles.

Mary thanked them, returned the smiles. John mouthed a 'Thank You' to the ladies at the desk before turning around, he really appreciated the fact they let it slip.

John and Mary left the small office where the attendance ladies sat. As they left, Mary noticed a group of Junior boys standing in the corner. Mary ducked her head and tightened her grip on John's arm, John noticed immediately noticed the change.

"Is anything wrong Mar?" He asked concern in his voice.

"No John," Mary said looking up and him with a smile, her eyes flicking to the group of Juniors standing by the door. "Everything will be fine, lets get going though."

John noticed Mary's not so swift glance to the group that was standing near the exit. "Hey Mary, do you wanna go start the car?" John fished the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Mary.

Mary opened her mouth to say something but stopped, she gave John a look of worry before complying with a curt nod. Avoiding the gaze of the boys she pushed out of the school doors, peering over her shoulder for a moment on her way to the Impala, hesitantly slipping into the passenger side and leaning over to stick the keys in the ignition.

John walked over to the small posse, "Do we have a problem over here?" As much as he knew Mary would probably hate him for it, he had to do something.

Two of the three seemed to back away, looking at least a bit threatened by the slightly larger man. But the third only took a step forward, shrugging. Most were intimidated by John, knowing that he had graduated their small town high school with a reputation of winning every fight he had been in.

The more cocky of the group rolled his eyes. "Look man, your girlfriend's the hottest girl in school. Get used to it."

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you could leave her alone." John said crossing his arms not wanting to create a scene. He knew Mary wouldn't try to stand up for herself since she was quite soft-spoken around strangers.

The Junior rolled his eyes, giving John a cocky look that practically said "make me", though he didn't respond, instead crossing his arms in front of his chest just as John's were.

John stood in front of the three of them waiting for a reply, he wasn't leaving until they said they'd leave her alone.

"We'll leave her alone." said one of the two that had backed away at John's approach, raising an eyebrow at the other two, who nodded a bit hesitantly. They lumbered down the hallway soon after, still murmuring inaudible words.

John thought about yelling after them but let it be, for now. If Mary spoke a word of them bothering her again he would actually get involved. John pushed the front door open and walked out to the car and opened up the drivers side door.

"You ready to go Mary?" He asked, peering over to Mary who had been messing with the radio tuner just a minute earlier.

"Thought about leaving without you." she teased, though the smile soon left her lips as she remembered that he had stayed back to "deal with" the guys that so frequently made cat calls at her. "You know, you didn't have to do that." she insisted quietly, averting her gaze.

"You wouldn't leave with out me and I know it." John flashed her a smile, complimented with a wink, before putting the car into drive. "And Mar, it was no big deal. They didn't need to be doing that. Don't worry, I didn't touch them, I just told them I didn't appreciate what they did."

Mary sighed with relief when she heard that he had not started a fight, as she knew it would have been three against one. She laced their fingers together again across the seat. "Good, I appreciate it." she admitted.

Mary only really worried of John's own safety, and almost hated to know he would defend her against practically anything but also felt protected by the fact he was willing to do so.

John squeezed Mary's hand, glad she wasn't upset at him. "If they ever do that again, please bring it up to me? Sooner or later they're going to have to learn I was serious and wasn't kidding."

Mary considered it, at first wanting to comply with the suggestion but deciding she would to purely to make him feel better about the situation. She nodded, smiling over at him and squeezing his hand in return. "Yes, of course I will." Mary agreed quietly.

"Good." John sat driving in almost silence with his hand intertwined with Mary's. The radio softly started to play Hey Jude by The Beatles, John let it play hoping Mary would start to sing along since he loved it when she did that.

A smile spread effortlessly across Mary's light pink lips as she identified the song playing quietly from John's car speakers. As John probably knew, it was one of her favorites, and she often hummed along to it. She decided however, to sing softly, her voice a only slightly above a hum.

She played with his fingers as she did so, smiling over at him and beginning to sing to chorus, her voice high and sort of pixie-like. John, unable to control himself joined in too. Usually he was okay with singing, but today he felt the need to almost yell the lyrics as they came out of the radio.

"NA NA NA NANANANA, NANANANA HEY JUDE!" John almost yelled smiling over at Mary who had joined in with him.

When the song ended, the two sat in silence. "Sorry about that Mary, I got caught up in the moment." John said with a slight chuckle.

Mary gave John a shy smile to tell him it was fine.

"You've got a beautiful singing voice, I noticed that before I went and ruined the song." John said, complimenting Mary as his eyes were trained back to the road. "Oh, and where would you like to go Miss. Campbell?"

Mary blushed a bit at the compliment and squeezed his hand in a silent 'thank you' that she was sure translated. "My dad's not yet the fondest of you. Would your house be okay?" Mary asked slightly tentatively, unsure. Mary knew John lived alone, he had just a week ago gotten a cheap apartment on the edge of town. Mary wasn't sure John would be okay with her suggestion since they never actually had just shared a day of sitting around.

"Yeah, that'd be fine. My apartment is a mess though…" John told Mary with a slight bit of embarrassment in his voice. "I hope you don't mind."

Mary perked up a bit at his compliance, giving a little, slightly shy smirk and nodding. "Oh, I don't mind." she insisted, listening to the radio for a few brief moments before peering over at him. "There isn't anything else you want to do? Movies you want to see?" Mary asked, almost feeling bad for not making exciting plans.

John shook his head, "Not that I can think of. We could get some movies if you have any at your house? I just got a WCR last night."

Another smile graced Mary's lips and she nodded at the suggestion. "Good, we can try out the VCR then." Mary decided, squeezing his hand and looking forward to a night with just John.

"We just have to stop by your house, if that's okay?" John glanced over at her. "And we should probably stop at the Grocery store and get some food since I don't have much and I don't want you starving."

"That sounds good." Mary complied as she pulling her skirt from creeping up her thighs, becoming aware that it was too early to curl up on the couch with some movies, anyway. It would be much better after night had fallen.

John took a sharp turn so he could re-route himself to go to Mary's house.

They pulled up in front of her house noticing that her Father's car was in the driveway. "Do you want me to come inside with you?" He asked as he turned the car off and put it in park.

Mary took a slightly deep breath before nodding, giving him a slightly strained smile. "Yeah, sure." she said. It made her a bit nervous, but she wanted her father to see how happy they were, and maybe he would loosen up. She could only hope he wouldn't say anything rude, or start a fight.

Mary slipped from the passenger side, stepping off into the grass and waiting for John to follow her through the house.

John got out, almost nervous. He made sure to fix his work shirt which he still had on; he rubbed a bit off grease off the side of his face before following Mary inside. He wanted to make the best impression possible since it was one of the few times he'd met Mr. Campbell and the first few times he didn't seem to have made the best impression on him.

Mary stood up on her tip-toes momentarily to peck his cheek, giving him a reassuring smile. "Relax, everything will be alright." she insisted quietly, wanting to believe it herself.

Soon they had entered the house, Mary's father greeting her at the door with a smile before he noticed John standing beside her, stiffening.

"John." he greeted a bit stiffly, receiving a stern glare from Mary.

John stuck out his hand trying to be kind, "Mr. Campbell, nice to see you. How have you been?"

Mary left John's side to go grab a few of her favorite movies from the family room.

Mr. Campbell completely ignored the outstretched hand, shrugging like he had no care. "I've been alright, boy. Now, may I ask you a simple question?"

John nodded "Yes sir." He pulled his hand back and awkwardly held it at his side.

"Where do you plan on taking my daughter tonight?" he asked with narrowed eyes, suspicious of John, ignoring how nervous he seemed.

Mary swooped in as John stumbled over his words. She always had good timing in situations like this. She kissed her father briefly on the cheek, sending him a playful roll of her eyes and a sweet, goody two-shoes smile. "Don't worry, dad. We're just going to hang out at his house, no big deal."

John nodded a bit too nervous to say anything, but thankful Mary had came in at that moment. John almost wished Mary could spend the night at his house, nothing weird, just hanging out but he didn't want to get on the wrong side of her Dad.

Mr. Campbell murmured something about 'not staying too late' and gave John a rather stern look, as if warning him without getting on the fiery side of his own daughter. Besides, it was her birthday.

Mary just nodded, flitting out the door and down the steps, glad John was following close behind. The sun was setting quickly, and Mary enjoyed the dim light it sent across the horizon. She slid into the passenger side quickly.

John walked over to the driver's side and sat down, relaxing into the seat before putting the car in drive and pulling away from Mary's house.

Mary let out a little sigh, smiling a small smile over to John and lacing their fingers once again. "Sorry about my dad." She said quietly as the house disappeared behind them. Mary wasn't so fond of the idea of coming back there tonight, wishing she could just stay with John.

"It's fine." John wanted to seem tougher than he was back there, hoping Mary hadn't noticed. "I'll make sure you're back in time..." He let his voice trail off not really wanting her to agree with his last statement.

Mary just shrugged lightheartedly, squeezing his hand. Of course, she had noticed the little dent in his usually manly facade, but she wasn't about to mention it. Her dad even scared her sometimes. "Or, don't. It's about time I got in a little bit of trouble." she admitted with a grin, knowing she didn't do such things often.

John bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep a grin off his face... this wasn't his normal Mary but he was okay with it. "As long as if you're okay with it, it wouldn't bother me. You're welcome to stay overnight if you'd like." John pulled into the parking lot of the little grocery store in town and went around and opened Mary's door for her.


End file.
